


I’m just gonna stay ‘til you tell me to leave

by mrfruitpunch



Series: 1980’s AU [1]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: 1980’s AU, Author is bad at tags, First Meetings, I gave Pink a name, M/M, Pre Canon, drug mention, not proof read, not romantic yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrfruitpunch/pseuds/mrfruitpunch
Summary: We could have met so much earlier, been so much happier. We would have known each other for years by now, maybe I wouldn’t be so lost.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: 1980’s AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988104
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I’m just gonna stay ‘til you tell me to leave

It’s 9 pm on a Wednesday, central L.A, 1981.

Jesse Manzo is in front of a convenience store. If the right person asks, he might just be selling something. He wishes he brought a book. There’s fewer customers on a weeknight, he has to wait a few hours before club goers tumble out of cars and to him. Like the poor to a church. 

But, luck turns her head to him when a Volkswagen Van turns in to get gas. It’s covered in sand, and about 4-5 hippies pile out of it. Standing out amongst the fringe and long hair, someone more or less his age; short blonde hair, bag slung over one shoulder, in a speed racer shirt and jeans. Complete fish out of water, stiff and taking in everything. He’s looking around, Jesse pins him as not used to the city. Jesse can almost picture the movie-esque night they’ll have, as they walk towards him. 

Part of the group splits into the convenience store, with one brunette girl and speed racer approaching him. 

“Hey, man, Freddy here’s never been to  
L.A. before and I’m tryin’ to give him an authentic experience. You got the stuff for that?”  
Jesse pictures this blonde nerd puking his guts on the side of the road at 4 am. Authentic for sure.

“I might, you got cash?” It’s careless, but unless undercover cops are getting really good, they’re not gonna pile out of a Volkswagen.

“Absolutely, dude,” she says as she holds up her wallet. 

Jesse takes them around the back of the convenience store, to his car.

“What’re you in for?” He asks, digging in the back of his car.

“Just weed for tonight, half ounce,” he presents to her a small baggy and Freddy controls his shock that makes Jesse chuckle.

She passes over the money, “thanks a lot, dude.” 

Then she begins to head back to the van. Freddy stutters in his movement a bit, and lags behind her towards the van. Jesse feels a shred of morality.

“Hey,” he calls after him, catching his attention. He looks like a lost fuckin’ puppy.

“She’s not like… making you do anything is she?”

He fiddles with the strap of his bag, “what? Oh, no. I’m just with them to hitch a ride, had to make a kind of quick escape.” He takes a few steps back towards Jesse, debating whether to stay and talk or head back to the van.

“What, on the lamb?”

“Oh no, well… Kinda,” he fidgets more, “I sorta ran away from home.” 

Whaaat? Random nerds with too many freckles and bleach blonde hair aren’t touring around with hippies no doubt twice his age? 

“So you came here to be some kinda movie star?” Jesse leans against his car, lighting a cigarette. He doesn’t mean to patronize, but he’s not unfamiliar with this situation.

“Nah,” he walks closer, leaning on the car next to Jesse. 

“I didn’t really plan to end up here, I just kinda… did. My town doesn’t really have a bus station nearby, even if it did I don’t have that kinda money,” he stays close to himself, and Jesse gawks, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

“You hitchhiked here on a whim? Just packed up your Spider-Man backpack and ended up here?”

“Not really on a whim, I had a plan! It was a kinda loose plan but…” He finds the incredulousness in Jesse’s eyes, “Yeah that definitely sounds like a whim, actually.” 

“Man, do you know how long I’ve wanted to get out of this hellhole? My whole life I’ve been trying to fight against the current of dumb assholes thinking L.A. will make their life better, newsflash, it won’t.” Jesse paces to the other side of his car, keeping his focus on Freddy.

Freddy’s face turned sour, “Well fucking sorry for not knowing your whole life story! I didn’t want to be here either, but anything is better than the fucking nowhere planet I came from. You don’t even know me! You don’t know what it’s like-“ 

Jesse turns his focus from Freddy to just past Freddy, at the road.

“Uh… your ride’s leaving, dude,” he says placidly.

Freddy turns, and drops his shoulders. They both watch as the Volkswagen van pulls out of the gas station and onto the road, leaving.

Wordlessly, Jesse walks back over to Freddy’s side of the car and offers a cigarette to Freddy. He takes it apprehensively, settles it uncomfortably between his lips and Jesse lights it for him.

Jesse takes a drag of his own cigarette, as Freddy constraints multiple coughs.

“This is why we don’t hitchhike, kids.” 

“You don’t get it man… just, I needed to get out. I’m not chasing some Hollywood dream, I did it for, like, survival.” Freddy loses the plot, eyes flicking from Jesse to the cigarette in his hand. Nobody’s ever let him talk this long.

“I get it man, I’m sorry, I just-“

“Really hate it here?”

“Yeah, yeah.” They pause for a moment, and watch the sky. A plane crosses the red, pink, and orange sky.

“I’m guessing you don’t have a plan for what exactly you’re gonna do here,” Freddy shakes his head. 

Jesse sighs, and thinks for a minute.

“I know a better spot than this to sell, once the clubbing crowd riles itself up we’re gold.” He says, unlocking his car. 

Freddy raises his eyebrows at him, and Jesse nods towards the passenger’s side as he steps towards the driver’s.

As they drive, synthpop blasting from the radio, Freddy leans his head against the window. He feels a new wave of relief crowd him, everything’s going to be ok.


End file.
